Story Behind Michael Moscovitz: Third Time Lucky
by bless it be
Summary: Sequel to the story behind micahel moscovitz take two. Michael's POV on the events in the third Princess Diaries book.
1. Chapter 1

The story behind Michael Moscovitz: Third time lucky  
  
A/N I've got a request to write a michael POV on book 4.5. I would really like to believe me but it isn't on sale here in Sydney. I've checked many book stores but it just isn't there. So I'll have to just wait till it comes out here or just go to America. BTW sorry it took so long but I'm finally on school holidays so I'm free for 2 months. I'll have plenty of time to write!  
  
Diclaimer: Nothing belongs to me.   
  
December 5  
  
This is how much my life sucks now  
  
- The love of my life doesn't love or even like me back  
  
- The love of my life has a boyfriend  
  
- Her boyfriend is Kenny. Enough said.  
  
She chose Kenny over me. I guess I can't complain. I'm just her best friends geeky older brother  
  
- I am spending a beuatiful Saturday night indoors with Judith Gershner. Judith is nice and all but really I much prefer Mia.  
  
What can Mia possibly see in Kenny?  
  
Don't even answer that.  
  
I overheard Lilly telling Mia about an ice skating thing at Rockefellar Centre. Judith decided it will be 'fun' if we went too. We meaning me and her. What if Mia sees and thinks me and Judith are a couple?! I can't have her think that. But I really want to see Mia. So I guess I'll go. Not that I have much choice in this anyway.   
  
December 5 later  
  
Poor Mia. I feel so sorry for her. Having a headcase for a boyfriend. This is what happened. When we got to the ice rink, I spotted Mia and walked towards her. We had a conversation and that was probably the only things we said to each other the whole night.  
  
Mia: Oh, hi you guys, Michael, I didn't know you knew how to skate.  
  
Me: (acting casual) I used to be on a hockey team.  
  
Lilly: (rudely) Yea PeeWee Hockey. That was before he decided that team sports were a waste of time beacuse the success of the team was dictated by the performance of all the players as a whole, as opposed to sports determined by individual performance such as tennis and golf.  
  
Me: (embarassed) Lilly, don't you ever shut up?  
  
Judith: I love ice skating! Although I'm not very good at it.   
  
Now she may be able to clone fruit flies but Judith can't really remain upright on a pair of skates. So I had to tow her around the rink, while I was skating backwards.. Mia is a great skater. But Kenny wanted to tow her around the rink like I was.   
  
Problem 1. He can't skate backwards.  
  
Problem 2. She can't skate forwards with him wobbling like that.  
  
Conclusion. Kenny fell and Mia tripped on him. Something must have happened then because she spat out alot of blood. And the tourists took a whole lot of pictures. I guess tomorrow it would be on the cover of a Japanese newspaper 'Princess of Genovia spits blood'  
  
Lars skated really fast and pulled her up and took off.  
  
She didn't even say goodbye.  
  
A/N Sorry for short chapter. I'll try to make it longer next time 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Ok I'll try to make this longer than the last one.   
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill  
  
December 7  
  
Stupid dentist appointment. I didn't even get to see Mia this morning. But I saw her in lunch and G&T. Which is when I diliberately ran into Mia at the salad bar. I asked her how she was doing abd she replied fine. She asked asked me how my dentist appointment went and I explained the cavity and how my lips were still numb from the novocaine. While I said this she looked at me politely and looked like she was bored to death. And then Kenny walked by and Mia went all red. Probably embarrassed to be seen with me.   
  
In G&T Lilly and Mia was having a chat about staging a walkout. I only heard bits and pieces because I was working on the booth for the Winter Carnival for the computer club.  
  
Lilly: Get back into the closet Boris. Michael can you send a mass email tonight to the entire student body declaring a walkout tomorrow at ten?  
  
Me: I can but I won't  
  
Lilly: WHY NOT?  
  
Me: Because it was your turn to empty the dishwasher last night, but you weren't home so I has to do it.  
  
Lilly: But I TOLD mom I had to go to the studio to edit the last few finishing touches on this week's show!  
  
Me: Look if you're having time management issues, don't take it out on me. Just don't expect me to meekly do your bidding, especially when you already owe me one.  
  
Mia: Lilly, no offence, but I don't think this week's a good time for a walkout, anyway. I mean after all it is almost the Finals  
  
Lilly: SO???  
  
Mia: So some of us really need to stay in class. I can't afford to miss any review sessions. I'm getting bad enough grades already.  
  
Me: Really? I thought you were doing better in Algebra  
  
Mia: If you call a D plus better  
  
Me: Aw come on. You have to be making a better than a D plus. Your mom is married to your Algebra teacher!  
  
Mia: So? That doesn't mean anything. You know Mr. G doesn't play favourites.  
  
Me: I would think he'd cut his own step daughter a little slack, is all  
  
Then Lilly yelled at us for not focusing. So I went back to my computer programming. My sister can be so annoying some times.  
  
A/M sorry really short chapter. I'll update very soon.I can't wait until the part when Michael recieves notes from Mia! 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N Sorry! I know the first 2 chapters were a bit short but this one should be longer! And thanks for reviewing that's what keeps me writing!  
  
December 8   
  
This is horrible. When Mia startd to go out with Kenny I thought it was a big joke. But now I know Kenny is truly in love with Mia. I was in the Chemistry Lab this morning and I heard something I wish I didn't hear. Between second and third period today Kenny showalter publicly stated she that he loved Mia. Everyone was laughing. I just didn't find it funny. It made me mad that Kenny would do such a thing to embarrass Mia like that. I felt so sorry for Mia being embarrassed in a way like that. In G&T Judith came to work on the Computer Club stuff. I mean Judith is nice and all but I usually spend G&T with Mia. Though we are having a very interesting debate over Mia's emotions.  
  
Judith: Poor kid. I heard what he (Kenny) said to you in the hallway. I was in the Chem. Lab. What was it again? 'I don't care if you don't feel the same way. Mia I willl always love you' or something like that? It's really sweet if you thnk about it. I mean the guy's clearly got it bad for you.  
  
I've got it bad for her. You don't see me screaming that in the third floor hallway.  
  
Lilly: He's obviously very in touch with his emotions Unlike some people.   
  
That craked me. I couldn't take anymore of Lilly's insults at Mia anymore.   
  
Me: Just because Mia doesn't go around shouting about how she feels in the thrid floor hallway doesn't mean she ins't in touch with her feelings.  
  
Mia: Yeah  
  
Lilly: Well, you could have said something back to him. Instead of leaving him hanging there.  
  
Mia: And what should I have said to him?  
  
Lilly: How about you love him back?  
  
I just couldn't bear to keep listening to this conversation. I can't bear the knowing that Mia might like Kenny back. Mia needs to know that there is someone else out there that is madly in love with her too. I need a plan.   
  
Lilly: Name one boy you culd see yourself committing to for all eternity.  
  
OK I knew I would never in a world's chance be that one boy but hey I can dream can't I?  
  
Mia: What do you want- a list?  
  
Lilly: A list would be nice  
  
While Mia is drawing up her list, I'll think of a plan. One thing I'm not doing is shouting out my true feelings in the third floor hallway. Emails? Notes? Gifts? Computer? That's it! I'll make a program that will tell her how much I love her. But how will I show her? Winter's Carnival? Is she even going to be in town for that? There goes the bell I'll think about this later.  
  
December 8 later  
  
I got a really whacked email from Lilly. You'd think since I live with her she would just tell me instead of emailing me.  
  
Attention all students at Albert Einstien High School  
  
Stressed from too many exams, term papers and final projects? Don't just passively accept the oppressive workload handed down to us by the tyrannical administration! A silent walkout has been scheduled for tommorow. At 10am exactly, join your fellow students in showing our teachers how we feel about inflexible exam schedules, repressice censorship, and having only one Reading Day in which to prepare for our Finals. Leave yuor pencilss leave your books and gather on East 75th Street between Madison and Park (use doors by main administration offices, if possible) for rally against Principal Gupta and the trustees. Let your voice be heard.  
  
Won't Mum and Dad be pleased to hear about this.  
  
I just IM'd Mia  
  
CracKing: Did you get that whacked out mass email from my sister?  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Yes  
  
  
  
CracKing: You're not going along with her stupid walkout are you?  
  
What am I saying? Mia is Lilly's best friend. Of course she is going.  
  
FtLouie: Oh, right. She won't be too mad if I don't or anything.  
  
  
  
CracKing: You don't have to do everything she says, you know, Mia. I mean you've stood up to her before. Why not now?  
  
  
  
FtLouie: I find that path of least resistance is often the safest one with dealing with your sister.  
  
  
  
CracKing: Well, I'm not doing it. Walking out I mean  
  
  
  
FtLouie: It's different for you. You're her brother she had to remain on speaking terms with you. You live together.  
  
  
  
CracKing: Not for much longer. Thank God.  
  
  
  
FtLouie: That's right. You got accepted to Columbia. Early decision, too. I never did congratulate you. So, Congratulations.  
  
  
  
CracKing: Thanks  
  
  
  
FtLouie: You must be happy that you'll know at least one other person there. Judith Gershner, I mean.  
  
Funny she should mention Judith. Does she think she and I area couple? I seriously hope not. Because if she does then she will never like me. And we will never get together.  
  
CracKing: Yeah I guess so. Listen, you're still going to be in town for the Winter Carnival right? I mean you're not leaving for Genovia before the 18th are you?  
  
  
  
FtLouie: I'm leaving for Genovia on the 19th.  
  
  
  
CracKing: Oh, good. Because you should really stop by the Computer Club's booth at the Carnival and check out this program I've been working on. I think you will like it.  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Can't wait. Well I have to go. Bye.  
  
  
  
Welll maybe that wasn't the best approach.  
  
A/N Hope this was mlong enough for you guys. Keep those reviews coming!!! 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N This chapter is when Michael starts recieving the cards Mia is sending him. I really like this chapter!  
  
Oh and Happy New Year guys.  
  
Disclaimer: you know the drill  
  
December 9  
  
Lilly's walkout today. I'm not going. I don't think Mia is either. Actually I don't think anyone but Lily and Boris is planning to walkout. It is now 9:55, 5 minutes until her walkout. Something is ringing now. And I don't think it is our end of period bell. Oh gosh! It's the fire bell!  
  
Decmber 9, 5 mins. later  
  
OK. We are all on East 75th street. On the exact place and time Lilly's walkout is meant to be on. You'd think she would be happy seeing that so many people are here. Seeing that if there was no fire drill only she and Boris will be there. But she taking all her anger out on Mia. I feel so sorry for Mia.   
  
December 9, G&T   
  
OK. Judith thinks I'm working on the Computer Club program but I'm not. I just have to record this. Today I recieved a very interesting card. It was slipped in my locker. On the cover is a strawberry dipped in chocolate. Inside the card someone wrote:  
  
Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue   
  
You may not know it   
  
But someone loves you  
  
Yeah really creepy. Part of me thinks that it is Lilly playing a prank on me. But the other part kind of hopes that it is Mia. But it isn't her handwriting so maybe not. Thenn who is it? Judith? I hope it isn't Judith. Now I'm confused. Really confused.  
  
December 10  
  
I took the subway to school today. So I can work on the thing for Mia. But something happened yesterday that I have to write down now. I was sitting there looking at the card I recieved and then Lilly walked in. She saw the card in my hand and demanded to see it. I relunctantly surrendered it. I thought she might be able to recongize the handwriting. She took one look at it and said ' Tina's handwriting. I am sure'   
  
Tina? I barely know what Tina looks like. But Tina? Sent me that? I mean I know she has an obsession with romance novels. That is probably where she got that idea. but Why me? It gets worse too. The program I was working on for Mia was on my computer and Lilly saw it. She immediately asked ' Is that for Tina?' I was mortified that Lilly would actually suggest something like that. I mean doesn't Tina have a boyfriend? ' No way Lilly. Why are you even in my room?' I demanded to cover up my embarrassment.   
  
' That is beside the point Michael. Who is that for?' And I had no choice but to confess to Lilly my undying love for Mia. So know she knows. She might have told Mia. I don't know. But just in case I avoided G&T today. But I'm pretty sure Lilly covered for me since Mrs Hill didn't barge into the Computer Room to find me. I need to work on that program for Mia now. Oh damn I left the disk in my locker. I better go get it.  
  
A/N do you like it? Reviews I love them! 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N Sorry been a bit busy lately. Ok this chapter is a bit short but I want the next part put together!  
  
Dislaimer: you know the drill  
  
December 10, later  
  
Went to my locker and found another card. This one is of a lady holding a finger to her lips. In side says shhhhh.... And written in ,what I recongnized as Tina's handwriting, it said  
  
Roses are red   
  
But cherries are redder  
  
Maybe she can clone fruit flies  
  
But I like you better  
  
Ok now that ladies and gentlemen is creepy. I mean Tina thinks I like Judith. Judith. How would she know that I am even hanging around Judith. I mean she isn't in G&T so she doesn't know that Judith comes over to work on the Computer Club project. SO someone is watching me FOR her. I don't think it is Lilly. And certainly not Judith. Does she even know Tina? But it would explain why she is always hanging in G&T. Ok. What about Mia? I hope it isn't Mia. Mia is a good friend to Lilly and Tina. So what if Tina just ASKED Mia to spy on me for her? Is that why Mia is talking to me? For Tina? Ok this is really stressing the brain. These love problems are hard to crack. I'm leaving the card in my locker. I'll crack it tomorrow.   
  
December 11  
  
I went to my locker to retrieve the card. And I saw Tina hanging around the lockers! So I quickly slipped my laptop in my bag. And left. Mia isn't here today. What's going round is that she got suspended. I wondered all day what happened to her. I think I'll IM her now.  
  
Act cool Moscovitz. Cool. Not nosy. Cool.  
  
CracKing: Hey. Thermopolis, what's this I hear about you getting suspended?  
  
  
  
FtLouie: Just for one day  
  
So it was true. I wonder what she did.  
  
CracKing: What'd you do?  
  
  
  
FtLouie:Crushed a cheeleaders mobile phone  
  
  
  
CracKing: Your parents must be so proud  
  
What am I saying? I said act coll Moscovitz not a dork.  
  
FtLouie: If so, they've done a pretty good job of disguising it so far.  
  
  
  
CracKing: So, are you grounded?  
  
Ah yeah Moscovitz just assume the worst don't you  
  
FtLouie: Surprisingly, no. I/ told them the attack on the phone was provoked  
  
Change subject. Change subject.  
  
CracKing: So you'll still be going to the Carnival next week?  
  
OK. I t doesn't hurt to ask. Again.....  
  
FtLouie: As secretary to the Students Against the Corporatization of Albert Einstein High School, I believe my attendance is required. Your sister is planning for is to have a booth  
  
She is going because of Lilly. Not for me. Oh. Act happy. Don't let the disappoint show through  
  
CracKing: That Lilly. She always looking out for the good of mankind.  
  
  
  
FtLouie: That's one way of putting it.  
  
Then she logged out. Without a word of goodbye.  
  
A/N Sorry a bit short but I want the next part to be together. Review!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

A/N Best chapter yet. I love this chapter. This is the one Michael finally finds out who sent him the cards. Read and enjoy! And reveiw!  
  
Disclaimer you know the drill  
  
Decmeber 12  
  
I was just working on the Computer Club program at school today. And when I got home Lilly threw something at my face. It was a supplement from the Sunday Times. Fashion Fit for a Princess was written all over it. And on top of it was about 20 photos of Mia wearing different ballgowns. She isn't smiling but she looks really pretty. I'm staring at the pictures now and I just went to check if she was online. She wasn't so I just sent her four emails. Three jokes and one email of support. I asked her if she ever thought of abdicating. Which was really stupid of me. Except I only realized that after I hit send. Great now she thinks that I disapprove her role of Princess Of Genovia. But then again who am I to disapprove I'm just her best friends dorky older brother.   
  
December 13  
  
I spent all day putting on the finishing touchs on the program for Mia. Now it looks ......looks ..... perfect. I guess. But I made an amazing discovery today. After finishing the program for Mia. I sat there just staring at the cards I got from Tina. And Lilly walks in! I tried to hide them straight away but she saw them before I got a chance to.   
  
Lilly: Are you going to ask Tina about those cards?  
  
Me: No. It's just to weird. I don't even know her.  
  
Lilly: Well I do. So I took the liberty to ask her for you.   
  
Me: (shocked) WHAT?!?!?! You better explain yourself.  
  
(Tina walks in)  
  
Lilly: Oh her explaination in good.   
  
Me: Well..... what is it? (still looking at Lilly)  
  
Tina: I didn't write the cards.   
  
(I turn to look at Tina)  
  
Me: You didn't? But according to Lilly this (pointing to the card) is clearly your handwriting  
  
Tina: Yeah. Technically I wrote them but they aren't from me.   
  
Me: (lost) Huh?   
  
Lilly: Oh geez. The person who wrote them didn't want her handwriting to be recongnized by you. How thick can you get?  
  
Me: (suddenly realizing what she means) Oh... So you did write them?  
  
(silence from both Tina and Lilly which is unusual for Lilly because she talks so much)  
  
Me: So who wrote them? You better tell me or I'll call up all your friends and ask them. Shameeka, Ling Su, Boris.....  
  
(more silence and they start staring at me)  
  
Lilly: (quietly) You missed one person  
  
Me: (confused) Who? Wahim?  
  
Lilly: (fustrated) How thick can you get?  
  
Then the truth dawned me like a black rain cloud.   
  
Me: It's Judith isn't it? Judith Gershner. Great. You know great. It's Judith  
  
I stood up and I started to ramble on and on. Lilly got really fustrated and kicked me in the shin and yelled "Dorkus" so loud that I thought Mum and Dad would come in and yell at her.  
  
Lilly: You want to know who sent you those cards, Michael? Sit down and listen (nods at Tina)  
  
Tina: Judith didn't send you those cards. The one who sent you those cards is Mia.  
  
A/N Liked it? I hope you did. this is one of my favourite chapters. Only like 3 or 4 chapters to go. Then I'm POVing the 4th book. 


	7. Chapter 7

A/N Sorry that took so long my computer is having some problems so the next chapter might take a while too. Sorry!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill  
  
December 14  
  
Was too excited to sleep. She actually likes me! I was up all night thinking that. And then I realized that Mia is still dating Kenny. What am I going to do? I mean Kenny obviously really likes Mia. And Mia being the nice person that she is isn't going to just break up with Kenny. But does Mia even know I like her? Did Lilly tell Mia? Does Mia even know that I know she sent those cards? All night I was thinking about thosee questions. But then at around 5am, I thought who cares she likes me. And finally fell asleep, Today is Reading Day which means we spend all day in Homeroom studying for our Finals. Which means I don't get to see Mia in G&T. Which is why I went to Mia's locker today to see if I could catch her. She wasn't there. But something else was. A single yellow rose sticking out of her locker. Who could possibly give that to her? I don't think it was Kenny. It isn't his style. But then who knows?  
  
December 15  
  
Periods One and Two Finals done!!! I went to Mia's locker again today. Still no sign of who gave it to her. I'm sure it wasn't Kenny because when I went to Mia's locker today Kenny and Mia were actually there and I was close enough to her Mia asked Kenny about the rose but he denied. it. Although he could be lying. I wonder if Mia is going with Kenny to the Non- Denominational Winter dance? He probably asked her weeks ago. All I've been doing is asking her to the Winter's Carnival but what I should have been doing was asking her to the dance. Now she is taken. Damn. What's the use of being a genius if I can't even ask a girl to a dance?  
  
December 16  
  
okay this rose thing is really turning my brain to goo. After finishing my period 3 exam, I went to Mia's locker again. She wasn't there. But guess who was? Boris Pelkowski. And not just passing by either. In his hand was a yellow rose. And he put it into Mia's locker! I don't know what I was more, Surprised or Shocked. Boris likes Mia. Great. Just Great.  
  
December 16, later  
  
I saw Tina today. I went to talk to her.  
  
Me: can I ask you some questions?  
  
Tina: (looking really surprised) Yeah umm.... sure  
  
Me: (feeling a bit weird) Does Mia know that I know she sent those cards?  
  
Tina: Oh.. No. See, I wasn't meant to tell anyone. But when Lilly asked I had to tell her. She wouldn't confess. I guess she felt embarrassed.  
  
Me: Oh. Umm... Can you not tell her I know? Can you just pretend that you never told me? And I'll make sure she doesn't know I found out from you.  
  
Tina: Sure. Oh Michael. Mia leaves for Genovia on the 19th.   
  
And she left after that.  
  
Great 3 more days to confess to Mia my undying love. This just gets better and better.  
  
December 17  
  
I'm done with all my Finals and now I concentrate on what is important, Mia. I cannot believe what I am seeing. Mia is on TV again. Not being interveiwed though. Making a speech. It was about the dresses she wore in the supplement for the Sunday Times. I wasn't really paying attention to what she was saying. She lloked so cute on camera. Evan though she was wearing school uniform. So far I've seen her on New York 1, CNN Headline News, MSNBC and Fox News Channel, plus all four major networks. I've seen it over and over yet I'm not sick of seeing her on TV. Like I am of seeing Lilly on TV. But then again Lilly is my sister and Mia is Mia. I need to check on the program for Mia. Tomorrow is the Winter's Carnival. The program can't have any glitches. Everything needs to be perfect. I can't afford to make a mistake. Not now. Not when I have comeptition for Mia. Kenny and Boris.  
  
A/N Liked it? Not much happened here. Just some thoughts leading up to the Winter's Carnival. 


	8. Chapter 8

A/N Sorry I haven't updated for a while. But I've been really busy because I just got back to school and I've had alot of homework. This is the lead up to the beginning of the Winter Carnival.  
  
Diclaimer: you know the drill  
  
December 18, Homeroom.  
  
OK. This is torture. They are keeping us in Home room until they hand out our grades. I'm not eally interested in my grades. What I am interested in is if Boris is going to confess to Mia about the rose thing. I mean Lilly has got to know this. Her boyfriend is cheating on her with her best friend. Guess I'll find out. I've checked the program thing about a 1000 times. I hope it doesn't stuff up last minute.  
  
Decemberr 18, Empty classroom  
  
After homeroom, I bumped in to Judith and she said 'Michael. Gym. Now.' I said 'I need to do something first.' I ran to Mia's locker and sure enough there was a rose. I grabbed it and ran to an empty classroom. and just stared at the rose. There was a note attached to this one!  
  
'Good luck with your trip to Genovia! See you when you get back! Your Secret Snowflake, Boris Pelkowski.'  
  
Secret snowflake? I dimly remember Judith mentionin it at a Computer Club meeting. Something about drawing a name and then giving them gifts on Final's week to ease stress.Though itdid a great job easing mine and I didn't even sign up. So I guess that explains alot. Oh well I guess I better give this back to Mia.  
  
December 18, Winter Carnival  
  
Winter Carnival just started. Mia isn't here yet so I have some spare time. OK. Let's see. Right. I went back to Mia's locker to return her rose and Mia's there. And worse she saw me with her rose. So I walked up to her and stupidly said 'Here. This just fell out of your locker.' She took it and read the note. So I tried to make conversation. 'Well? What's the verdict?' Which wasn't a very good thing to say because she looked blankly at me. So I said again slowly, 'What did you get in Algebra?' She opened the computer printout and just stared at it. I peered at it and saw that Mia had raised her grade from an F to a solid B minus. She looked really happy. And she threw her arms around me and wetn 'Wheeeeeee!!!' I was surprised but really happy. So I hugged her back. But then I saw Kenny arounf the corner and he saw me and Mia hugging. Oh no here comes Mia and Tina. My palms are sweating, my knees are weak. My fingers are crossed. I only have one shot at this.  
  
A/N Next is the best chapter yet. So keep reveiwing! 


	9. Chapter 9

A/N OK Winter Carnival. Keep reveiwing I want to past the 80 mark this time!  
  
Disclaimer you know the drill  
  
December 18, Still Winter Carnival  
  
I screwed up. Big Time. I'll be surprised if Mia ever talked to me again and I was planning to ask her to the dance. OK so here is what happened. Mia and Tina walked up to the booth. Which was more popular than anyone had expected. I spotted Mia and yelled 'Come on up.' Mia didn't look to happy about cutting the line. But she did anyway. I pulled up a chair for her and said 'Here Mia sit at this one' Judith gave me a look and siad 'Wait what are you doing?' I turned around to Judith and said 'No that's OK. I've got a special one for her' Which is completely true. The Computer Club program is a game where you walk through the school and all the teacher's are dressed in funny costumes. Like Mr. Gianini is in footie pyjamas with a teddy bear that looks just like him. The one I designed for Mia is completely different. It starts off with a castle. I found out that Mia absolutely adores the Bveuaty and the Beast. So the castle was perfect. Then it zooms in and there is this garden where all the roses are blooming. Then in front of the roses a banner is blowing in the wind. On the banner is a poem written in gold. It stops flapping and you can read the poem  
  
Roses are red  
  
Violets are blue  
  
You may not know it  
  
But I love you too   
  
I thought the last line was a bit much but, hey, it is the truth right? I guess Mia thought it was a bit much beacuase she screamed and jumped out of the chair which tipped over behind her. Everyone was laughing. I wasn't laughing. Only Mia wasn't looking at me she was looking on the floor. She grabbed Tina and ran off. I just stood there stupidly and called out 'Mia' But she just kept running. Before Mia could make it out the gym she was cornered by Kenny. Mia looked like she was going to cry. Then Tina dragged her out the gym. You know you've screwed up when she runs out like that.  
  
December 18, Home  
  
I'm not going to the dance. Lilly just left with Boris. Everyone I know is at the dance. I'm just going to sit at home all alone and watch reruns of Buffy. But even that isn't cheering me up. I've screwed up my one big chance with Mia. She will never talk to me again. Great now the phone is ringing. I bet it is one of dad's clients. His Tuesday 2:30 is really annoying. And worse every time I answer the phone, he thinks I am my dad. Great just what I need. To spend hours listening to one of my dad's clients ramble. This just gets better and better.  
  
A/N Last chapter soon. Keep those reveiws coming. I want to break the 90 mark for this chapter!!!! 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N last chapter! I'm working on the 4th book so read and review! Sorry it took so long been really busy lately!  
  
Disclaimer: [insert legal mumble jumble here] -- sorry Lan!  
  
December 19 recount of last night  
  
You are never going to believe this! Even I don't believe this. So here is the beginning of the best night of my life The phone call was not Dad's Tuesday 2:30 instead it was Lilly, So I was all like 'What?'   
  
Lilly: Come to the Non Denominational Winter Dance. NOW!  
  
Me: Why?  
  
Lilly: Mia's here  
  
Me: So? She is probably there with Kenny  
  
Lilly: No she isn't. She dumped Kenny because she likes you.  
  
Me: Was ther a purpose to this phone call or did u just call to mock me?  
  
Lilly: Hey. I thought you would acutally be gald Kenny isn't in this but if you really think I'm mocking you fine. Have fun.  
  
And then she hung up. I can't believe what Lilly acutally said. Mia dumped Kenny because she likes me? I dressed quickly and ran to school. I spotted Mia and ran up to her. I said ' I didn't think you were coming' She blushed and said 'Well I almost didn't' I said ' I called you a bunch of times. Only you won't come to the phone.' She wasn't even looking at me now. 'I know' I knew the apology should come now. 'Mia, with that thing today. I didn't mean to make you cry.' She can't hate me that much right? I mean it's not like I made fun of her. She isn't even looking at me. 'It didn't I mean, it wasn't that. It was something Kenny said'  
  
So I quickly said 'Yea I heard you two broke up' I was careful not to use the word dumped. She didn't say any thing so i continued.   
  
'The thing is, I knew it was you Who was leaving those cards.' She asked carefully 'You did?'  
  
'Of course I did.' I said ' Lilly told me'   
  
She looked up at me for the first time. 'Lilly told you?' she cried. 'How did you know?' I really didn't care how I was going to explain it to her so i said something like 'I don't know. Your friend Tina told her I guess. But that's not important.' Mia looked around anxiously. She murmured something like 'I'm going to kill them' But i reached out and grabbed her. 'Mia' I said as I shook her. 'It doesn't matter. What matters is that I meant what I wrote. And I thought you did, too.'   
  
Wouldn't it be funny if this was just Mia's idea of some kinda joke and I just poured my heart to her.  
  
'Of course I meant it' I shook my head this isn't right.  
  
'Then why did you freak out like that today at the carnival?' She stammered 'Well, because... because... I thought... I thought you were making fun of me....' I looked into her eyes and said 'Never' At that point i realized that Mia and I just our love for each other. And my brain and my heart had a little arguement. My heart won and I leaned down and kissed Mia, right on the lips. This was the best night of my life. I slow danced with Mia all night long. And even if Mia is leaving the country tomorrow at least she knows how I feel. We will live happily ever after.  
  
A/N You like? Well I hope you did cause that was the end. Book four coming up! 


End file.
